Scare
by Zerojackson
Summary: He finally remembers. NaruHina freewrite.


**Hey everybody, Zerojackson here. I'm hoping to start pumping these out daily, so I hope you enjoy. This is a NaruHina freewrite, the prompt being 'Scare'. Completly un-beta'd and fresh off the printing press for your reading enjoyment. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto really didn't mean to spy. Honestly, he didn't. He wasn't the Pervy Sage by any stretch of the imagination. He 'respected women'. Whatever that meant.

But, his ears had been twitching as he lay in his tent. He had heard something. An intruder maybe? It was possible.

He decided not to take any chances, and, if he was honest, Kiba's snoring form next to him was rather annoying. Giving the dog ninja a kick for good measure, he exited his tent.

The small clearing they camped in was surrounded by thick forest. It was black and impenetrable, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki couldn't help getting chills. It wasn't overly cold, however, just mildly so. The grass swayed with the silent breeze, as the clear nights sky gave a bluish glow. The moon, shiny and silvery tinted the blue with a silver touch, thus creating the colour of night.

Naruto stretched and yawned. Perhaps it had been his imagination. It was certainly possible-

No... here was that sound. It was louder now, but not by much. Someone was doing something... odd. He had a feeling he had heard something like it before. But he couldn't put his finger on it...

The campfire had died down, only a few flickering embers remaining of a mighty roaring flame. It was odd being on a mission with Team Eight again. It was routine, of course, just a patrol around the border. Things were different, though. They were older, more defined, more mature. And it was just odd.

Shino seemed more vocal, offering to cook dinner for everybody. Kiba was more humble and quiet, which was rather nice. And Hinata... she was louder. Not by much, but she spoke more war had eliminated her stutter, it seemed.

Naruto grimaced, a sharp stinging pain in the back of his head jolting his thoughts. Whenever he thought of her, something felt wrong. There was something he was forgetting, something so important his own mind rebelled against him. But what?

Mumbling to himself, he tried to focus through the pain on the sound.

Waterwalking? It was possible. But that would mean-

His eyes widened. An enemy ninja? He raced off to wake Kiba, but paused. An enemy ninja? Just one? Bah, he could deal with that easily! He was Naruto Uzumaki, after all! So, he hadn't exactly matured much, but y'know...

So, off Naruto went, his topless form trying to push through the barrier of trees. After five minutes of this, and numerous scratches, he realized it wasn't going to happen.

He then noticed a path, leading to somewhere. Odd, he was sure that hadn't been there a second ago. Curious, he traipsed down said dirt path.

In some bushes, Kiba sniggered. "See Shino," he said, elbowing his teammate in the ribs, "This is going to work so well!"

Shino didn't reply, as he adjusted his glasses. Akamaru let out a small bark of agreement.

* * *

When Naruto reached the end of the road, his eyes had widened into saucers. A clear lake of shimmering water was before him, the reflection of the moon dancing around on the surface. It was magnificent.

Taking in the scenery, something twigged in the back of his mind. He had seen something like this before. On the mission for the Bikōchū Beetle.

His eyes were instantly drawn to the form on the water. His mouth slacked.

A beautiful girl was doing dancing motions atop the water. She was gorgeous, her long lithe legs twisting and turning as if she was one with the water, her toned upper body moving with practiced grace. Her bust was sizeable also, but this didn't appeal to Naruto. It was her hair. Her long, silky hair that followed the dancing woman around like a shadow. A beautiful, silky shadow.

"W-wow..." Naruto stuttered, taking a few steps forward.

The figure did the same, although she did not realize it. Her motions were fluid, and the way her body moved... Naruto had never seen anything so attractive before in his life!

By now, he was at the water's edge, a pile of clothes having been neatly folded. He frowned. They looked like Hinata's...

He looked up. By now, the figure had gotten closer, and was no longer just a silhouette. Her skin was creamy and soft, her eyes a pearlescent lavender. Her cheeks were rounded, yet utterly adorable. She smiled brightly, finally stopping her movements and turning to find-

A certain shirtless ninja with a nosebleed. Hinata gasped, and her natural reaction was to fling her palm outwards. Naruto winced in pain as he flew backwards, the Jyuuken strike having struck him in an awkward area. With a resounding thud, his head hit a nearby rock.

Hinata stood their for a few moments, hastily throwing on a shirt. "Naruto!" She cried, racing over to the unconscious ninja. She shook him roughly, tears coming to her eyes. She had killed him! She had killed her love!

Slowly, cerulean eyes fluttered open and met lavender. "N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered, nervous as her face heated up. "S-sorry for hitting y-you."

Naruto didn't speak for a long time. Just gazed at the woman before him with a neutral expression. Finally, he spoke, his voice a mere whisper.

"I remember now."

Cupping Hinata's puzzled face, he brought her lips to his own. The Hyūga heiress was shocked as her soft mouth merged with Naruto's rougher lips. Slowly, but surely, she kissed back. It was better than she had ever imagined.

Kiba nudged Shino from their position behind a rock. "Told ya," he grinned wolfishly.

Shino smirked behind his collar.

"That you did Kiba, that you did."

And the two watched as the new lovers kissed under the clear nights sky.


End file.
